Just You and I (PT)
by Tris Pond
Summary: Meredith Grey não esperava encontrar Alex Karev na sua cama depois de passar o dia inteiro procurando por ela. Mas ela não se importava nem um pouco, só estava feliz que ele estava em casa. [Meio fluffy]


Nota: Divergências do episódio 11 da 13ª temporada. Citação do episódio 9. O diálogo em itálico do episódio 11.

* * *

 _Meredith: Porque agora somos só nós. Éramos cinco, e agora somos só você e eu. E não dá para ser só eu. Não dá. Eu vou batalhar por você, Alex. Sabe que vou._

* * *

Meredith estava quase louca. Muitas coisas aconteceram com ela. Ela tinha perdido uma irmã, um marido. Foi atacada no próprio local de trabalho. Sobreviveu um acidente de avião. Pensando sobre isso, era incrível que ela tivesse conseguido chegar tão longe.

Era quase engraçado como ela se sentia pior agora do que quando essas coisas aconteceram. Naqueles momentos ela não tinha sido capaz de fazer nada; tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Mas agora ela estava enlouquecendo, tentando achar uma solução para salvar Karev.

Ele tinha que ser idiota e tentar proteger Jo, ao invés de si mesmo. Era uma das razões pelo qual ela o amava; Karev tinha se tornando um homem que faria qualquer coisa por quem amava. Ela queria que ele fosse mais egoísta agora.

Normalmente, Meredith conseguia aguentar Jo. Ela tinha sido boa para Alex, mesmo que Grey a odiasse. Não importava contanto que ela o ajudasse a ser quem ele realmente era. Mas desde que ele bateu em DeLuca, Jo estava basicamente sumida. E agora Meredith a odiava por isso. Como ela podia deixar Alex sozinho quando ele mais precisava dela? E ele ainda fizera isso por ela.

Não é como se Meredith estivesse dizendo que estava certo o que ele fizera. Ele tinha quase matado um homem, pela amor de Deus! Foi se superar. Porém, honestamente, ele pensou que ele estava protegendo a mulher que amava de um estupro.

E ela percebeu que era muito fácil perdoá-lo. Ela não conseguia ficar com raiva dele, ele era mais importante que o que ele tinha feito. Odiá-lo era pior do que se odiar. Ele sempre seria uma parte dela, uma parte grande.

Ela nunca soube o quanto contava com Alex até agora, com a possibilidade de o perder. Ela notou que em todo futuro que ela imaginou, ele estava lá com ela. Ela não imaginava nenhuma outra pessoa tão frequentemente em seus planos, exceto pelas suas crianças. Até Cristina era deixada de fora da maioria dos seus planos futuros.

Ela tinha perdido tanto e ele era a única constante na vida dela. Ela precisava dele. Mesmo que ela tenha mentido e dito que ficaria bem sem ele, ela sabia que não. Ela não conseguia aguentar.

Meredith não tinha certeza de quando tinha começado, mas ela tinha sentimentos por Alex. Ela lutou contra si um pouco, com medo demais de amar alguém depois de Derek (ela sempre soube que não iria funcionar com Nathan). Mas ela aceitou como se sentia. Ele não iria deixá-la, teria que vê-lo sempre, então ela iria lidar como ela se sentia.

Era diferente de tudo que ela tinha sentido antes. Era como se algo tivesse lentamente crescido dentro dela até que ela não conseguiu negar mais. Nada como o fogo que ela sentiu por Derek, mas algo mais gentil. Era seguro e acolhedor. Era o que ela precisava, fazendo com que ela ficasse tranquila.

Ela não tinha feito nada sobre isso ainda porque ela ainda não tinha certeza do que fazer. Ela não sabia se ele sentia-se do mesmo jeito ou como ganhar a sua atenção. Seria muito estranho falar sobre como ela se sentia e pior ainda começar a flertar com ele sem que ele soubesse, ele provavelmente pensaria que isso era algum tipo de brincadeira.

Hoje, ela foi para algumas prisões para visitá-lo. Ela tinha certeza que ele tinha sido preso, não era otimista o suficiente para pensar diferente, ainda assim ele não estava em lugar nenhum que ela pudesse achá-lo. Ela estava planejando como ela ia achá-lo. Ela precisava vê-lo, fazer com que ele soubesse que ela estava lá pra ele. Ele podia contar com ela.

Ela estava tão cansada que depois de uma conversa rápida com Maggie, ela estava decidida a tomar um banho, mas decidiu pular na cama antes. Apenas por alguns minutos. Ela realmente não estava esperando achar alguém já deitado na sua cama.

 _"Aah! Alex?!"_ ela gritou. Ele quase a deu um ataque cardíaco.

 _"Caramba, Mer"_ Alex disse, como se ele não tivesse sumido o dia inteiro. Na sua defesa, ela gritou muito alto.

" _Alex?"_ ela disse, surpresa. _"Passei o dia te procurando."_

 _"Estava aqui, dormindo"_ ele contou a ela, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo apenas deitar na sua cama e dormir lá sem nem dizer a ela; eles eram tão próximos assim.

 _"O dia todo?"_

 _"O dia todo"_ ele confirmou e ela riu, sentindo-se mais feliz. Ele estava bem. Ele tinha ido para lá porque ele tinha sentido que esse era o lugar mais seguro para ele.

Ela subiu na cama para ficar perto dele, precisando sentir que ele estava mesmo lá, com ela, que ele não iria sumir. Ele abriu seus braços, pronto para pegá-la. Ela olhou para o seu rosto e não conseguiu se conter, ela estava tão feliz que ele estava bem, ela o beijou.

Ele não respondeu por um momento, chocado demais. Ele não tinha ideia nenhuma que Mer iria fazer isso, ele pensou que ele era só um amigo. Sim, tinha momentos que ele pensava que talvez fosse mais, mas ele sempre ignorava esses pensamentos. O que ele tinha com ela era especial demais para arruinar tudo.

Mas ele não conseguiu se segurar ao perceber que isso estava realmente acontecendo. Meredith estava o beijando, então ele beijou de volta. Ele sentia que aquilo era certo, como se eles fossem feitos para fazer isso.

Eles se separaram um pouco para respirar. Alex estava sorrindo como um idiota, então Meredith sorriu de volta. Ela não tinha o visto tão feliz há um tempo e nem se lembrava que podia se ser tão bem assim.

"Estou feliz que você esteja aqui" ela falou para ele, quietamente.

"Eu também. Escutei sua mensagem de voz" ele disse no mesmo tom. "Obrigado".

"Vale a pena lutar por você, Alex" ela replicou, rindo. "Não importa no que você se meta, eu estarei lá para te salvar" ela prometeu. Ela sabia que não era melhor pessoa, mas ela tinha orgulho de dizer que era leal aos que amava mais.

"E eu sempre estarei aqui por você" ele prometeu de volta. Ele não era um cara de prometer coisas, mas isso era Meredith. Não uma garota qualquer. Ele faria qualquer coisa por ela e sabia que ela faria tudo por ele. Ela era _sua_ pessoa, afinal.

Ele não sabia se o seu relacionamento com ela iria mudar agora; mas dessa vez não estava assustado. Sabia que se eles tivessem qualquer problemas, eles achariam um jeito de resolvê-los. Eles não arriscariam perder um ao outro.

* * *

Nota: Se puder, por favor, deixe um comentário.

Eu gosto de assistir Grey's Anatomy, mas não sou fã então desculpa se algo parece fora dos personagens.


End file.
